


Merpeople's magical mesmerizing effect on lunar wolf shifters

by Seth_Figment



Series: Preternatural drabbles [2]
Category: European/Western folklore, Original Work, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, If you need a prompt or inspiration you can use this, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, There's a Johnlock drabble based on this, This is part of my series: Preternatural drabbles, Werewolf, but interesting nonsense, complete nonsense, merfolk, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: Excerpt:Merpeople have through history often been referred to as merfolk, seapeople or more often than not in pop-culture as mermaids and mermen. They are never to be confused with sirens even though that might be difficult for certain moon influenced shifters.The reason for this difficulty is because of some coincidental fluke merpeople posses a very specific ability....





	Merpeople's magical mesmerizing effect on lunar wolf shifters

Merpeople have through history often been referred to as merfolk, seapeople or more often than not in pop-culture as mermaids and mermen. They are never to be confused with sirens even though that might be difficult for certain moon influenced shifters.

The reason for this difficulty is because of some coincidental fluke merpeople posses a very specific ability to exclusively mesmerize lunar wolf shifters, more commonly known as moon shifting werewolves. This curious ability have only been observed in controlled environments, as neither werewolves or merpeople regularly cross paths in nature.

All merpeople posses a certain level of elemental water magic. This elemental magic closely connects them not only to the sea and water but also, as with water elementals, to the moon. And merpeople have been shown to be able to use their elemental water magic in combination with their connection to the moon to mesmerize moon shifting werewolves.

In controlled tests merpeople have been observed to be able to reflect not only the moon's image perfectly in any body of water, but also it's magical pull. When this is done a lunar wolf shifter will be drawn to simply stare at the reflection transfixed.

It has been theorized that merpeople wouldn't need water to mesmerize a moon shifting werewolf, that they might be able to do it via maintaining constant eye contact, but this has yet to be tested. It should be noted that this theory is based on the myth that merpeople are said to have the sea in their eyes. That when they choose to walk on land that is how to identify them. No evidence for this have yet to be gathered.

Further testing is needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> If anyone wants to use this as a prompt or base to a story go ahead.  
> Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did though. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.  
> I myself made a small Johnlock(-esk) drabble based on it. 
> 
> If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you got this far why not leave a kudos? Pretty please. Throw a writer some motivation. :3 ❤


End file.
